


Soothing the Beast

by Satdej



Series: Soothing the Beast [1]
Category: Kimetsu no Yaiba, demon slayer - Fandom, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satdej/pseuds/Satdej
Summary: Hmmm, I wrote this in the same manner as my Rengoku fics. But after this one, I think I will change perspective, for the sake of flexibility (even though I already have some of the second part done). Anyway! Let me know what you think! What do you think of my description of Hotaru?!





	Soothing the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm, I wrote this in the same manner as my Rengoku fics. But after this one, I think I will change perspective, for the sake of flexibility (even though I already have some of the second part done). Anyway! Let me know what you think! What do you think of my description of Hotaru?!

The village was in a secret location, where no outsiders came in, and residents never left. The majority of its working base specialised in a craft that was no longer in use in normal society. needless to say, your little secluded world was fair for normal. 

The Swordsmiths Village was essential to the Demon Slayer Corp, majority of the men crafted the swords that were wielded by the soldiers who risked life and limb from demons. For three hundred years, the village had been connected to this organisation and for the last fifty, had been keeping the tradition of swordmaking alive. 

Despite its unique purpose, the village was completely functional and considerably average. When the Swordsmiths weren’t practising their craft, they worked throughout the village as merchants, farmers, labourers, teachers. The only exception was the doctor; that was a special case. It was both self-sustaining, but also looked after very well by the head family of the Demon Slayer Corps. 

Down through the layers of the village, laid out a familial hierarchy. While the men worked, the women stayed home and took control of the household. The leading lady would control the finances, and was the one who maintain harmony throughout the household. Any younger female members of the family, took note of what the lady of the house did throughout her day, as well as carried out household jobs, until she was married. 

The sons were considered important in passing down specialised crafts of individual families to the next generation. With a reputation to uphold, and a legacy to continue, they sought out getting results from the next generation as quickly as possible. With many boys show potential to assist their fathers in the workshop by the age of 10.

Being the youngest daughter, unlike your brothers before you, you were taught the necessities of being a woman in the village of Swordsmiths. As well as, being the daughter of the village chief. You had a particular position within the household, which also included dealing with a certain outsider. Since none of the other women wanted to deal with him directly. 

~~~~

Because of your fathers position within the village, it seemed like the residence was constantly busy with visitors, from local and abroad. It was custom for newly arrived visitors to pay their respects to the village head, before doing their business. Which meant you had become acquainted with the Hunters who have made the journey to the village, who have been assigned there and likewise for the Kakushi. The Kakushi were the ones you probably saw and interacted with the most. At the village, they acted more like guides and messengers, and were fairly relaxed to be around. That was, until, they had to be the bearer of bad news. 

The visiting Kakushi looked nervous as you left him in the meeting room, there he would wait for your father and who was with him to arrive. That is as far as your duties took you, when formally dealing with anyone directly from the Demon Slayer Corps. The rest was in the hands of the men of the household, so in all, a woman’s role here was behind the scenes. Or the backbone of the village, has it was cheekily known as, mostly because the men would probably waste away if they were left to their own devices. 

~~~~

  


The meeting seemed to have relatively short, as the Kakushi from earlier bypassed you, as you were sweeping the genkan, brushing out any dirty outside. With their face always covered, it was hard to determine any type of facial expression from the Kakushi, but he seemed to have been relieved to leave the household, and wanted to do so quickly. 

As to what kind of news he could’ve delivered to make him want to leave so quickly, came in the form of a door slamming from within the household, followed by angry footsteps and a voice calling out Hotaru’s name. “_Ah … no wonder_,” you muttered under your breath, it didn’t take you long to work out exactly what transpired.

With the thunderous footsteps nearing the entrance of the house, you knew better than to stand in the way of the angry swordsmith that was making his way out. Leaving the door open, and stepping out of the threshold to give him passage, it was only moments later you the mustard yellow haori flash past you, bound for the mountain by the village. Followed by one of your brothers, who stopped next to you, stopping Hotaru at this point was near impossible.

“Do I want to know?” You asked your brother, amused at his defeated body language and at Hotaru’s temper tantrum. 

“Ah …” Your brother seemed a little unsure whether to disclose you the information, but decided to tell you anyway. It always seemed to go like clockwork, either way, you were bound to find out anyway. “Father got a request from a Hunter, for a new sword. They were one of Haganezuks’s clients …”

“_Were_?” You echoed, before letting out a deep sigh as your brother gravely nodded. 

Hotaru’s rough attitude was more than enough to drive people away from and made it difficult for those who stuck around to get close. The man was extremely passionate about his craft, and anything negative that came his way, was considered to be a great insult. His passion, mixed with his attitude and short fuse, made it very difficult for him to maintain a good reputation and anyone to work with him.

Hotaru was you would describe as a man-child; an adult who never seemed to have grown out of childish temper tantrums. If something didn't go his way, he would make it known, before storming off and up the mountain. He did it back then, and he still did it now. The only object that seemed to pacify him, was the gentle chime of furin; much like how a child would suddenly forget their troubles with a simple distraction. 

The swordsmith some seven years your senior, he had been raised by your father, due to one too many incidents involving his biological parents, when he was a toddler. You were unsure of the details, but how the man acted as an pre-adolescent and now adult, gave you enough clues of what could've transpired. Yet your father was able to read the man like a book, he knew the inner workings of Hotaru, which seemed entirely impossible. Because of this, your father was one of the few who could control the man-child. However, he wasn’t the only one, another swordsmith named Kanamori, seemed to have a mutual understanding on how Hotaru worked and often partnered up with him. And then there was _you_. For reasons unknown, you were sought out to soothe the beast, when the two swordsmiths were unavailable.


End file.
